L'amour est une forme de combat
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: Mistgun un homme si mystérieux, rares sont les personnes l'ayant côtoyé ou plus. Luxus veut faire partie de ces personnes là et s'engage dans ce combat, qui n'est d'autre que l'amour! O.S Mistgun x Luxus! Waring Lemon!


_Coucou tout le monde! Voici mon premier O.S sur Fairy Tail sur un couple improbable mais c'est mon paring préféré! Parce que je trouve qui sont trop mimi ensemble et si tu lis ça c'est que tu dois penser pareil ! Sur seul bonne lecture et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes!_

 **Disclaimer:** **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

 _ **L'amour est une forme de combat.**_

Une énième fois il franchit la lourde porte en bois abîmé par le temps, d'un geste nonchalant il endormit tout le monde remettant son bâton dans son dos, salua faiblement la seule personne debout dans un murmure, récupéra une mission somme assez classique et partit comme si ne rien était ne laissant que son ombre planer. Comme d'habitude personne ne s'y attarda n'y faisant guère attention, reprenant leurs bagarres et beuveries où ils les avaient arrêtés. Luxus sortit du premier étage où il c'était doucement glisser pour mieux l'observer, laissant sa mémoire ancrer son image dans sa tête. Il était si mystérieux ne parlant jamais, si énigmatique avec son costume, si fin malgré ses longues heures de marche, si frêle comme une poupée de chiffon, si beau qu'il aurait fait pâlir un ange. Il aurait tellement voulu découvrir un peu mieux ce corps qui n'est qu'un appel à la tentation et la luxure. Mais il en avait bien l'attention! Il sortit de la guilde le plus furtivement possible pour essayer de ne pas attirer le regards des autres et leurs questions. Il tenta de sentir la puissance magique de Mistgun sans succès il arrivait à la camoufler à la perfection. Luxus courut dans toute la ville de Magnolia en quête de sa nouvelle contemplation, le souffle court. Il vaquait entre les passants et les villageois faisant leur marchée sous un soleil torride d'été. Après des heures de course-poursuite il arriva dans une clairière où l'eau cristalline coulait le long d'une cascade naturelle. Les feuilles des arbres forêts bougeaient au gré du vent soufflant comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles s'accentuant avec le chant des oiseaux. Quelques chemins en pierre menaient à un gigantesque saule pleureur où le mage de Fairy Tail dormait profondément. Il était simplement vêtu d'un marcel blanc moulant son svelte corps pâle, et un pantalon kaki-gris avec quelques poches à l'avant et une ceinture noir maintenant le tout. Son costume délicatement plié à côté.Ses cheveux bleus ébouriffés ne demandaient qu'à être remis en place, ses paupières clignaient aux rythmes de sa respiration lente et régulière. Le dragonslayer de foudre sortit de sa contemplation pour s'avancer doucement. Sa proximité le fit légèrement rougir. Il remarqua ses légères cernes sous ses yeux signe qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup, ses lèvres gercées et fendues dû à leur sèchement. Il voulait les savourer, goûter chaque morceau de sa peau laiteuse lui demandant de poser ses crocs dessus. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son dû quand celui-ci le plaqua contre l'arbre parfaitement réveillé avec une force titanesque.

"Que me veux-tu Luxus? Si c'est un combat tu sais déjà ma réponse. demanda t'il d'une voix calme et posé.  
-Non, enfin pas ce genre de combat..."marmonna t'il gêné.

Pendant ce court instant où Mistgun fut dubitatif il en profita pour inverser les rôles et happer ses lèvres contre les siennes.D'une main il bloqua ses poignets contre la souche de l'arbre usant de sa plus grande taille pour le mettre en haut du plus petit. Celui-ci tenta de se débattre mais s'arrêta bien vite quand il sentit une langue titiller ses lippes pour rentrer doucement, les mordant faiblement. Alors il s'abandonna relâchant chaque muscle de son corps en ouvrant la bouche. Leurs langues se trouvèrent d'abord timidement comme une chose interdite puis elles dansaient ardemment ensemble, allant découvrir l'organe buccal de l'autre. Elles tentaient de prendre le dessus sur l'autre sans succès. Ses mains virent sur la nuque de Luxus caresser tendrement ses cheveux blonds pendant que celles de celui-ci passaient sous son marcel découvrant le torse légèrement musclé en dessous. Elles virent cajoler ses boutons de chair lui retirant quelques gémissement d'aise, exécutant des cercles pour enfin les pelotonner doucement. Ils se séparèrent déjà en manque d'air. La bouche du dragon de foudre quitta celle de son amant pour venir s'égarer sur son cou descendant vers sa clavicule en lui déposant des baisers papillons. Arrivée à celle-ci il la lécha avidement avant d'y laisser un large suçon. Une marque violacée apparu sous les gémissement étouffés du bleu. Le blond enleva le marcel de Mistgun jugeant qu'il était de trop. Celui-ci fit de même avec son manteau et son tee-shirt noir. Torse contre torse ils s'embrassèrent une deuxième fois déjà en manque du contact des lèvres sur les leurs. Le plus jeune se déhanchait sensuellement toujours en quête de proximité happé par le plaisir de ce moment. Il pressait leurs entrejambes déjà gonflées entre elles. Luxus continua de le déshabiller lui enlevant son pantalon d'un geste habituel. D'une main il retraça les courbes de son corps mémorisant chaque recoin, la laissant vagabonder à sa guise sentant les muscles fermes de ses jambes palper en-dessous. Il vint ensuite masser délicatement ses fesses pour les préparer, ses doigts frôlant son entre. Son autre main faisait tenir le plus jeune par la nuque. Il lui fit mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille en le collant un peu plus contre le tronc de l'arbre. Mistgun lui enleva son pantalon et chaussures le laissant en boxer. Le blond de sortit pour lui mettre trois doigts en bouche les enfonçant un peu pour palper sa glotte et caresser son palet. Le bleu apprécia se traitement s'appliquant à les humidifier le plus possible. Le dragonslayer de foudre vint les débarrasser de leurs derniers vêtements les laissant nu comme à leurs naissances. Il introduit doucement un doigt savourant sa chaleur et son étroitement. Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher un léger râle de souffrance en mordant dans la peau de son cou pour atténuer la douleur le tiraillant. Il attendit un peu avant de mettre les deux autres en les bougeant. Il sentit son amant se détendre et souffler de contentement. Luxus exécuta de rapide vas-et-vient en enfonçant un peu plus pour toucher sa prostate qui réprima un cri de plaisir à son amant. Il retira ses doigts pour écarter ses fesses et le pénétrer tendrement. Il ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir. Mon dieu qu'il était serré s'en était divin! Une douce chaleur s'installa dans le bas ventre du bleu et des spasmes incontrôlables le prirent. Il s'accrocha aux cheveux du plus vieux comme une bouée de sauvetage en sentant celui-ci se mouvoir dans lui. Luxus était méthodique, il savait où taper et comment, fort et précis comme dans un combat l'opposant à un adversaire. Mistgun ne se gênait pas de gémir au creux de l'oreille du blond qui l'excitait un peu plus.

"Lu...xus...plus...vite..."supplia t'il dans un souffle.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et augmenta la cadence, un sourire carnassier ornait son visage perlé de sueur. Il happa les lèvres de son amant les suçotant pour y avoir l'entrée. Le baiser fut plus bestial comme leur corps pressé l'un contre l'autre. Soudain les parois se resserrèrent contre son sexe signifiant que la délivrance allait être proche. Dans un cri commun ils jouirent atteignant le septième ciel. Ils avaient le souffle court, encore tremblant dû à l'orgasme, couvert de sueur, le regard voilé par la luxure. Le dragonslayer se sortit s'étalant contre son amant en souriant tendrement. Il le prit dans ses bras l'enveloppant dans sa douce étreinte pour le câliner amoureusement. Ses doigts passaient dans ses cheveux s'amusant distraitement avec. Mistgun rougit, le regard fuyant le rendant encore plus adorable. Il se nicha contre le torse de Luxus en les couvrant d'une couverture qu'il avait toujours dans son sac.

"Pourquoi as-tu fais cela? lui demanda t'il après de longues minutes.  
-Ça me paraît évident pourtant... Je t'aime. lui susurra t'il à l'oreille.  
-Moi aussi." lui répondit il d'une voix endormie, fatigué par cette exercice.

Il ferma ses yeux marrons en souriant ne prenant pas la peine de rhabiller son corps nu laissant son amant le mater impunément. Le blond l'embrassa, qu'un simple contact heureux d'avoir pu goûter à ce corps. Il avait gagné au la main ce combat et avait même remporté quelque chose: Son amour.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que cela vous ai plu! N'hésitez pas à review ça fait toujours plaisir =)_

 _A la prochaine, bisous bisous_

 _agathou_


End file.
